Advances in electronic technologies and devices have put a wide variety of media content and related information at people's fingertips. For example, set-top boxes and other media content access devices are often configured to provide users with access to a large number and variety of media content choices (e.g., television programs, video-on-demand programs, etc.) and information related to the media content choices.
The proliferation of media content and related information on electronic devices has challenged designers of user interfaces for the electronic devices. For example, a common challenge has been to design and implement user interfaces that provide an intuitive and appropriate balance of information, usability, aesthetics, and functionality. The difficulty of the challenge is exacerbated for electronic devices that have limited resources and/or capabilities.